Eve of the End
by potterchick338
Summary: *Takes places after CoFA. It is said that only an angel can truly bring someone back from the dead. But Clary is no average shadowhunter. Will she be able to cheat death once again and bring someone back, or will she have to pay? A life for a life. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So after I read CoFA I couldn't stop thinking 'what's gonna happen next?' And as I was thinking about it, I came up with this idea and decided it would make a perfect story. I hope you like it and PLEASE review! I will not update until I get 5 reviews! Soo, if you wanna keep reading, you'll just have to review. As you guys already know, I own nothing. All rights go to Cassie! I can't even claim the title. Eve of the End is a song by August Burns Red. But the title fits so I decided to go with it. My other story The Truth of a Liar (Sorry!) is also an August Burns Red song. They just have really good names. So anyways, I know you want me to just shut up so you can read the story so, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Jace flung Clary against the wall. She didn't even feel it. All she felt was Jace. His hands tangled in her hair. His body pressing against hers, like he was trying to somehow fuse them into one being. His lips moving with hers. Jace kissed her with desperation, as if this was the last time that they would be able to. Clary gasped and pulled away. She hated doing this, but she literally couldn't breathe. She was panting and light-headed. The last thing Clary wanted to do while she was with Jace was pass out on him.<p>

"Can't… Breathe…" Clary wheezed as she collapsed onto the bed in Jace's room. Jace chuckled and plopped down next to Clary, pulling her onto his lap.

"It's okay," Jace was playing with her hair. "I was starting to get hungry anyway. Taki's?"

Clary nodded and jumped off the bed. A little too quickly. She started to wobble. Jace grabbed onto her hand and shoulder, steadying her. Then, keeping hold of Clary's hand, Jace lead them out his room and down the hall. At the same time, Isabelle stormed out of her room and slammed the door closed.

"By the angel, what the hell were you two doing in there? I swear if you guys don't keep it down I'm gonna move out!"

"And where exactly do you plan to go? Magnus'? Then you'll just have to live with him and Alec canoodling all the time, which in my opinion is worse than me and Clary." At that, Isabelle scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"We're going to Taki's if you want to come too." Clary suggested. She and Isabelle and grown even closer after what happened the night of the Ironworks party.

"Sure. I'll call Simon, and Alec and Magnus can come too. I'll even invite Maia and Jordan." Maia and Jordan had bonded after the catastrophic night too. They weren't dating, but they weren't exactly 'just friends' either.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Okay, well I'll meet you there. I have to change." Clary thought Isabelle looked fine in her skinny jeans and tight-fitting sweat shirt, but then again Izzy had a habit of changing her outfit at least three times a day. Clary shrugged and walked toward the elevator and mashed the button down.

20 minutes later, Alec and Jace were shoving two tables together so they could all fit. Kaelie came to get everyone's orders and attempted, unsuccessfully, to flirt with Jace. He barely even noticed her; all of his attention was on Clary. He watched her as she joked and laughed with the other couples. Clary noticed and looked at him curiously. "What are you staring at?"

"You." Jace answered, unashamed. Clary began to blush and Alec rolled his eyes.

Clary smiled when Magnus leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She was pleased that they worked out their problems. Clary hadn't known Alec for long, but the only times she had ever seen him truly happy was when he was with Magnus.

"So are Jocelyn and Luke completely ready for the big day?" Maia asked.

The first couple of days after what happened Jocelyn spent most of the time in her room, only coming out when absolutely necessary. But eventually, she went back to being her normal self and the wedding was the day after next. "Yep," Clary grinned. "They can't wait."

"Where are they going for their honeymoon? France? Or maybe Italy? I have connections so they'd stay in only the finest hotels." Magnus was the only one truly interested in where they were going.

"No, they're just going to the farmhouse. They want to keep it simple. But I'm going to have to stay at the institute for the week." Jace smirked when she said the last part, but Izzy just shook her head.

"If I hear one peep out of you guys at night, Clary's rooming with me for the rest of the week."

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to put up sound proof runes beforehand." Jace said squeezing Clary's hand as she turned a dark red.

Alec made a disgusted face. "Looks like I'll be spending the week with Magnus." Magnus beamed and caressed Alec's face. "I'll really enjoy that."

The group stayed in the diner for several hours just having a good time. After a while, Clary looked at her watch and sighed. "I should probably get home. Jocelyn and Luke will be wondering where I am."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jace asked.

"Naw. I live in the opposite direction of the Institute. Besides, I have money for a cab."

Everyone left the restaurant and said their goodbyes. It took ten minutes, but eventually a cab pulled over and let Clary in. "Brooklyn." Clary said, not really focusing. She had so many things on her mind. Admittedly, most of them were about Jace, which made her even more out of it. The cabbie had to call her several times until she realized that she was in front of the bookstore that Luke owned. She climbed out and went to bed. Her thoughts of Jace transitioned to dreams and she slept very soundly that night.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? Remember, I absolutely love comments and I won't update again until I get 5 reviews so make sure you do that. Just press that little button right below this. That's all you have to do. :) So tell me what you like, dislike, etc. If you want anything incorporated in the story just tell me what in your review. There wasn't any Simabelle, but I'm getting to that. I promise. Oh and if you want, at the end of each chapter, I'll put a teaser from Clockwork Prince or CoLS. You know how to tell me if you want those ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! Sorry for those of you who thought this was another chapter:/ I just wanted to say some things. So first off, reviews! I need more of them. I want my inbox to be flooded with mail saying [insert pen name here] just reviewed your story. I love those! I need those! I've decided to change the number of reviews needed to update from 10 to 5 because I REALLY want to update. I already know everything that I want to write, so all I'm waiting on is you! It really doesn't even take that long to review either! And I've decided that if I get more reviews than the amount I require then I'll reward you guys! And everyone loves rewards, right? Plus my birthday is coming up so I would love reviews as an early birthday gift. That would be awesome. So pretty pretty please review! I'm begging you! So I guess that's it. Oh also, I need your help. I'm trying to find this story I read, but I don't remember what it's called. It's about the Mortal Instruments. It's about Clary going to a school in Idris but she was sick the first day and couldn't go. Then she ended up having to share lockers the only other person that was gone, Jace. So if anybody knows what story I'm talking about I would love to finish reading it, so tell me what the name is please (:, What do you guys think of who they got to play Jace and Clary for the movie? You can either review or PM me (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo glad I got reviews! Now I can finally update! Which I'm sure you're happy about too. So I know the first chapter was kinda short, but this one's longer. Obviously. Thanks for the reviews! Especially 4everclacexoxo for giving me the name of the fanfic I was looking for. You rock. :) Again, I own nothing. Now that that's out of the way, here's chapter 2 and I hope you love it :)**

* * *

><p>When Clary went downstairs, everyone was already up. Luke was drinking coffee while Jocelyn was on the phone. "And you're sure that the cake will be ready for delivery tomorrow?" She paused for a moment while the person on the other end said something. Clary walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee and started to eat a blueberry muffin. "Remember, the cake is red velvet with butter cream frosting….Yes, okay. Thank you." Jocelyn put the phone up and gave Clary a hug. "Hey sweetie."<p>

"So what are the plans for today?" Clary finished her coffee and poured herself another cup.

"Well Luke and I have to go make sure all the details with the venue and the flowers are what we want so I guess you have the place to yourself." With that, Luke and Jocelyn left. Clary heard the truck start up and then disappear.

Clary finished her coffee and then went to go take a shower. She had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. She walked down the hall and opened the door, taking in a small breath when she saw Jace waiting on the porch. "So why'd you show up randomly at my door? Not that I mind of course." Clary tacked on at the end.

Jace grinned and held his arm, which was previously behind his back, out in front of him to show Clary what he had. In Jace's hand was Clary's stele, which she realized she must have left at the institute, and a single red rose. "You forgot your stele so I thought I'd come and bring it to you."

"And the rose?"

"On my way over here, I passed a flower stand. Not only was this the last red rose, but it is also the exact shade of your hair."

Clary took the rose, blushing, and just stood there smiling. Jace would never know how much this simple gesture meant to her. After a minute Jace raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to let me in, or do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Clary exclaimed. "Don't leave. Come on in." She opened the door widely and after making a quick detour in the kitchen to get a vase, led Jace to her room. After putting the vase on her dresser, Clary turned to face Jace who was inspecting her room. He walked around and looked at the posters on her walls, the books on her shelf. He stopped and picked up a framed picture on Clary's desk. She walked over and saw that it was of her and Jace.

Jace put the picture down and put his hands on Clary's cheeks, trapping her face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Then his hands slid down her neck, causing Clary to shiver. One of Jace's hands stopped over her pounding heart and she felt him smile against her throat when he felt how erratic her heartbeat was. Jace pulled away, trying to be polite, but Clary wanted more. Since she was so short Clary had to jump to wrap her legs around Jace's waist. His breath caught and he turned so Clary was once again pushed against the wall. Now that their heads were on the same level Clary was able to easily twist her fingers through Jace's soft hair while his hands were tracing circles on her thighs. Jace licked Clary's lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and heard Jace let out a small moan.

"Ahem." Clary quickly dropped out of Jace's arms and they both turned to see Luke standing awkwardly in the doorway. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Clary, your mom wants you to get your dress and go with her to the store. You know, just to see if any last minutes changes need to be made."

Clary just nodded because she hadn't found her voice just yet. Jace pecked Clary on the lips, murmured a quick word to Luke, and slipped out of the room. Clary heard the front door open then close. She turned around and walked over to the closet to find her dress.

"I hope that if I hadn't have interrupted you that you wouldn't have gone any further."

Clary was grateful that her back was to Luke so that he couldn't see her face as she spoke. "I'm 16, Luke. I can take care of myself." Luke studied her for a moment, but "I hope so." Was all he said. "Quickly now, Jocelyn's waiting in the truck."

Clary grabbed the garment bag that held her dress and hurried out of the room. "Was that Jace I saw leaving the house?" Jocelyn asked when Clary climbed into the truck.

"Yeah. I left my stele at the Institute yesterday so he was just dropping it off." Jocelyn said nothing, only raising her eyebrows in response.

When they walked into the bridal store, the owner squealed and ran up to Jocelyn and Clary and crushed them in hugs. "Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you girls! Are you excited? That was a dumb question, of course you are! Okay, let's make sure your dresses are perfect!" She gushed, not taking a break to breathe as she pushed Clary and Jocelyn towards the dressing rooms in the back. First Jocelyn put her dress on, and then Clary. The owner circled them, looking for any imperfections. After much inspecting, she seemed pleased. "You both look so beautiful! I bet some of the guests would be wishing that it wasn't your wedding! Wait!" She stopped, looking at Jocelyn with wide eyes. "How are you wearing your hair?"

"Oh. Well, um, I'm not really sure. I was going to let the person at the salon do what they want."

The shop owner gave her a disapproving look. "Well, tell the person to do an up-do so that everyone can see the back of your dress. And for you dear," she said, now turning to Clary. "Let everyone see those pretty curls of yours."

When they pulled up in front of the house, Clary saw Luke and Simon sitting on the porch and talking. "Hey Simon!" Clary called, rushing over to him and hugging him. "What's up?"

"Jordan went out to hang out with Maia and Isabelle was busy with something at the Institute, so I decided to come here as a last resort." He started laughing when Clary slapped his arm. "Just kidding! I was thinking that we could all go get lunch together or something."

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the wedding. Clary and Simon mostly stayed out of the way as Luke and Jocelyn walked around the kitchen and talked on the phone with various people. Jocelyn made Simon leave around 9 so that Clary could get to bed early since they had a long day tomorrow.

The next day, Clary woke up to her mother shaking her gently. "Get up Clary. Go get ready so that we can get our day started." Getting ready ended up meaning Clary throwing on some clothes, brushing her teeth, and pulling a brush through her fiery mane. The people at the salon would do the rest. First was hair. Clary had made sure to put on a button-down shirt so that she could take it off without pulling it over her head, which risked messing up her hair that the stylist spent hours working on. For her makeup, Isabelle had insisted on doing it. When Jocelyn first said no, because she wanted Clary to get it done at the salon, Izzy had looked so deadly that even Luke suggested it would be best if she did it.

Isabelle was coming over to Clary's, because she didn't want Jace to see Clary until the wedding. When she got to the house, she shoved Luke out too telling him to 'Go hang out at the Hunter's Moon or something.' It took 2 hours, but Izzy finally finished up with Clary. When she looked in the mirror, her jaw dropped. Clary looked absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were deep set and the eye shadow made the green really pop. "Oh Izzy, thank you!"

Isabelle smirked. "See, I told you. I made you more beautiful than any salon ever could. Now, I have to go get ready myself, so don't do anything that'll mess up the makeup." Izzy looked at her like even this simple task would be difficult for Clary to accomplish.

As Isabelle was leaving Jocelyn walked in. "Oh Jocelyn! You look so pretty! Clary's all ready so just don't let her touch her face and she'll be good." With that, Izzy flounced out of the house, her skirt swaying.

The wedding was being held at a modern art gallery in the Upper East Side. The ceremony was downstairs in the banquet hall while the reception was upstairs in the gallery. Clary thought it was perfect for Jocelyn. This was going to be a mundane wedding so the rings were already picked out. Since Jocelyn's father couldn't walk her down the aisle, Robert – who had finally come back from Idris - volunteered to take his place. Simon was Luke's best man, so Clary was walking with him.

They all had to wait in a room while guest after guest arrived and took their seats. Jocelyn was visibly nervous. She was pacing back and forth while fidgeting with her dress. Luke was in for treat; Jocelyn was beautiful in her dress. It was strapless with a corset style back and a lace overlay. The lace was longer than the train, so it trailed along the ground. Finally it was time. They had already practiced this. First Clary and Simon, wait eight counts, and then Jocelyn and Robert followed. While Clary was walking down the aisle, she saw Luke beaming at who could only be Jocelyn.

When Clary made it down the aisle, she took Jocelyn's bouquet and held it with her own. She looked out at the crowd and spotted Jace. He smirked and waved at her. Clary smiled and then turned her attention to the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway in marriage. In the ways they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they want to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Clary's eyes started to water. _Damn. I told myself I wasn't going to cry. _But it didn't work. Soon the tears were spilling over and Clary quickly wiped them away. She could that Jocelyn was crying too.

"Do you Luke Garroway, take Jocelyn Fray to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luke looked like he had been waiting his whole life to say those two little words.

The minister turned to Jocelyn. "Do you Jocelyn Fray, take Luke Garroway to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jocelyn nodded and whispered out "I do."

They quickly exchanged rings and then the minister spoke. "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Luke slowly pulled up Jocelyn's veil and then sweetly, but passionately kissed her on her lips. It did not last long, but it was very beautiful. The minister took both their hands, and turning them to the audience said "Family and friends, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Garroway." The crowd erupted into applause.

Once everyone had gone upstairs to reception area, the happy couple was walking around talking to all of the guests. Jocelyn didn't want anything too formal so it was a buffet and they could sit anywhere. A DJ had been hired and a dance floor made. The first dance was very romantic. As the song changed, couples drifted over to the floor.

Clary felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jace put his arms around her. "You know," He said. "This is the first time I've been able to be with you all day. You look absolutely breathtaking by the way." She blushed as Jace led them over to the dance floor. Clary put her hands around his neck and Jace placed his around on her waist, pulling her closer to him. They then began to swirl slowly around the floor. "I didn't really like the ceremony." Jace confessed.

Clary took a step back and looked shocked. "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't stand the fact that you were crying and I wasn't able to go over and wipe the tears off your face."

Clary went back into Jace's arms. "That's ridiculous." She told him.

"Maybe to you." Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder and sighed. She was very comfortable and warm enclosed in his arms.

* * *

><p>The boy watched, safely hidden, as the people laughed and danced. They had no idea what was in store for them. He wondered that in another life, if he would have been part of the gathering. To be able to have friends and people that cared about him. He quickly shook the thought away. <em>No. This is who you are. This is who you will always be. <em>It surprised him to realize that he was becoming very annoyed watching Clary dance with Jace. He watched as she leaned on him and he kissed the top of her head. The boy clenched his hands into fists. He turned to leave, smiling. This would not be the last he saw of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh! Well that took a dramatic twist! I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen next. Please review! I'm not gonna update until I get either 8 or 9 reviews. I already have the chapter ready and I hate waiting, so don't make me! Just review! Well anyways, as promised, here is a teaser from CoLS. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is what Cassie likes to call the DSCS (dirty sexy club scene ;) )<strong>

"What's going on?" It was Jace, having fought his way free of the pack of dancers. More of the shimmering stuff had gotten on him, silver drops clinging to the gold of his hair. "Clary?" "Sorry," she said, getting to her feet. "I got lost in the crowd." "I noticed," he said. "One second I was dancing with you, and the next you were gone and a very persistent werewolf was trying to get the buttons on my jeans undone." He took Clary's hand, lightly ringing her wrist with his fingers. "Do you want to go home? Or dance some more?" "Dance some more," she said, breathlessly. "Is that all right?" "Go ahead." Sebastian leaned back, his hands braced behind him on the fountain's edge, his smile like the edge of a straight razor. "I don't mind watching."Something flashed across Clary's vision: the memory of a bloody handprint. It was gone as soon as it had come and she frowned. The night was too beautiful to think of ugly things. She looked back at her brother only for a moment before she let Jace lead her back through the crowd to its edge, near the shadows, where the press of bodies was lighter. Another ball of colored light burst above their heads as they went, scattering silver, and she tipped her head up, catching the salt-sweet drops on her stopped and swung her toward him. She could feel the silver liquid trickling down her face like tears. He pulled her against him and kissed them, as if he were kissing tears away, and his lips were warm on her face and made her shiver. She reached for the zip on his army jacket, ripped it down, slid her hands inside and over the cotton of his shirt, then under the hem, her nails scratching lightly over his ribs. He stopped and cupped the back of her neck with his hand, leaning to whisper in her ear. Neither of them could be said to be dancing any more: the hypnotic music went on around them, but Clary barely noticed it. A couple dancing past laughed and made a derisive comment in Czech: she couldn't understand it, but suspected the gist was _get a room._Jace made an impatient noise and then he was pulling her after him again, through the last of the crowd and into one of the shadowy alcoves that lined the alcove was conical, with a low stone pedestal in the center on which an angel statue, about three feet tall, stood. It was made of black basalt, but its eyes were glass, like doll eyes, and its wings were silver. The floor was slippery and damp. They skidded across it to fetch up against a wall, Jace with his back to it, and then he was kissing her, bruising hard and hungry kisses. He tasted salt-sweet, too, and moaned as she licked the taste off his lips. Her hands threaded through his hair. It was dark in the alcove, so dark Jace was just an outline of shadows and gold. She gripped the edges of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders; it fell to the ground and he kicked it away. Her hands came up under his shirt, clawing at his back, fingers digging into the skin there, softness layered over hard kissed her harder and she clutched his shoulders as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, sending a shock of pleasure mixed with pain through her body. She squirmed to get closer to him and felt his breath quicken; she could taste blood in her mouth, salt and hot. It was as if they wanted to cut each other apart, she thought, to climb inside each other and breathe each other's breath and share each other's heartbeats, even if it killed them both. There was blood under her nails where she had clawed his pressed her forward, spinning them both around so she was pinned between his body and the wall. As they turned, he caught the edge of the angel statue, toppling it to the ground and shattering apart in a cloud of marble dust. He laughed and dropped to the ground in front of her on his knees among the remnants of broken statuary. She stared down at him in a daze as he ran his hands up her boots, to her bare legs, to the lace that edged the bottom of her slip dress. She sucked in her breath, as his hands slipped like water up and over the silk, to her waist, to grip her hips, leaving streaks of silver on the silk."What are you doing?" she whispered. "Jace?"He looked up at her. The peculiar light in the club turned his eyes an array of fractured colors. His smile was wicked. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want," he said. "But you won't." "Jace . . ." His hands bunched in the silk of her dress, dragging the hem up, and he bent to kiss her legs, the bare skin where her boots ended, her knees (who knew knees could be so sensitive?) and farther up, where no one had ever kissed her before. The kisses were light, and even as her body tensed that she wanted to tell him she needed more, but didn't know what, didn't know what she needed exactly, but it didn't matter because he seemed to know it. She let her head fall back against the wall, half-closing her eyes, hearing only her heartbeat like a drum in her ears, louder and louder still.

* * *

><p><strong>! Oh. My. God. Tell me what you thought! I really really want to know! Review, review, review! Like the whole beginning thing with SebastianJonathon! I wonder what that's all about... O.o And then the kissing and...um...other stuff! So back to fanfic. Like I said, I won't update until I get 8 or 9 reviews depending on how badly I want to update. Luckily for you guys, I'm a really impatient person. So, that's it for now I guess...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang. I feel sooooo horrible! I said I was gonna update as soon as I got 9 reviews and here I am, 2 weeks later, just now reviewing. It sucks. My laptop completely died. And everything I had saved on it disappeared, so I had to rewrite this entire chapter! And to make it worse, school started and sorta ate my life. I guess that's what I get for taking AP classes. So anyways, I'd like to say something before you start reading. It's about one of my reviewers, Abbi H. I appreciate your review. I'm not just saying that, I really do. I love when my reviewers tell me what they think. And I don't think you're a rude bitch. I think your advice is great, and I'm gonna take it. So no more demanding a certain amount reviews for me! :) OH! And I changed the summary. Some of you may have noticed. I think it describes the story better. So yeah... Here's the third chapter. I spent a lot of time working on it and I really really hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>After a whole lot of dancing and partying, Jocelyn decided to do the typical wedding bouquet toss. Magnus had shoved in front of everyone – earning many angry glares - and jumped several feet in the air before catching the flowers. He squealed and jumped up and down, victorious. Then he rushed over to Alec. "I caught the bouquet!" Magnus was so excited.<p>

"And?" Alec just looked super confused.

Clary who was standing near them turned to Magnus. "He doesn't know any mundane customs Magnus."

"Well you can explain it to him. I'm going to go tell Robert and Maryse!"

"Magnus maybe that isn't the best idea…" But he was already on the other side of the room. Clary sighed and turned back to Alec. "Mundies say that whoever catches the bride's bouquet at a wedding is the next person to get married."

"What?" Alec shot a panicked glance at Magnus. He was still talking to Alec's now wary looking parents. When Magnus finished, they all started walking over.

"Alec, can we discuss something with you?" Robert sounded very tense.

Alec groaned. "Magnus! What did you do?" He stomped off after his parents and an amused Magnus.

When he came back 5 minutes later, Clary was curious. "So what happened Alec?"

He sighed. "Well they said that I'm too young to get married and that they really need me right now. And I told them I wasn't even thinking about marriage. Which I wasn't! Then Magnus got upset and stormed off dramatically." He sighed again. "I think I need a drink."

"Sorry buddy, but the bar's being run by a mundane. Meaning you have to be 21 to drink."

"Then I'll just use a glamour." He huffed. "I need some whiskey. Right now."

Clary chuckled and then was dragged onto the dance floor by Izzy.

Clary came prepared. She had packed everything she needed for the week and brought it to the gallery before the wedding. So after everyone threw rice at the happy couple and their taxi disappeared into the night, Clary left for the Institute with the Lightwoods. The ride back was extremely awkward. Clary could taste the tension between Alec and his parents. Isabelle had tried to start a conversation a few times, but it didn't work very well.

Jocelyn would only let Clary stay at the Institute if Clary had a room as far away from Jace's as possible. Also, Jocelyn said she had to take advantage of staying there and train every day. All of this was an attempt to make Clary and Jace spend as little time together as possible. So here Clary was, plopping on her bed, her room on the opposite end of the hallway as everyone else's.

Isabelle knocked on Clary's door and came in before she could answer. "So do want to do each other's make-up? Oooo!" She squealed. "Or we can watch a scary movie marathon! This is going to be the most fun sleep over ever!"

"Actually Izzy, I'm pretty tired. I kinda want to go to sleep."

Izzy grumbled something about how she was going to make Clary do things sometime this week and then left the room. Clary had said she was tired just to get rid of Isabelle, but it was true. She was exhausted. It had been a long day. Clary changed into comfy clothes and was out before her head hit the pillow.

The next thing she knew, Clary was being shaken awake by someone. A very pushy someone.

"Get up! Now!"

Clary glanced at the clock and groaned. "What the hell Is? It's only 8."

"Yeah and training starts at 8:30. So get your skinny ass out of bed and get dressed."

Clary stared at Isabelle like she had just said that Jace was running down the hallway in a tutu singing Lady Gaga. "Why so early?"

"The earlier we start, the earlier we finish." Izzy shrugged and then pushed Clary towards the closet. "Now go pick out some workout clothes."

When they walked into the training room, Alec and Jace were in the middle of fighting. Both had their shirts off and Clary couldn't stop staring at Jace. He was so beautiful. She watched as he quickly took Alec down. Clary had only been there for a few minutes when Alec has on the ground and Jace was standing over him, his blade at Alec's throat. "Okay, okay almighty Jace!" Alec joked. "I surrender!"

Jace backed off and helped Alec up. "I'm glad that you've stopped lying to yourself and finally admitted that I am the best shadowhunter that you have ever met."

Clary snorted. Jace had just now realized that she was here and he grinned at her. "What? It's true."

The next four hours of Clary's life were the most excruciating and physically and mentally exhausting hours that she had ever experienced. By the time they were done, Clary was lying flat on her back and was panting. She was covered in sweat and her entire body ached. Clary was sure that she would have plenty of bruises tomorrow. Jace slid down next to her.

"Maryse is making lunch." He said, licking his lips. "But you should probably take a shower first. You smell."

"Thanks." Clary said sarcastically. She shoved away from Jace and started walking away.

He jumped up and grabbed Clary's hand. "I was kidding!" He chuckled. "Seriously though, hurry up with the shower and then come down to the kitchen. Mayrse's cooking is the best thing you'll ever taste."

Clary rolled her eyes and made her way to her room. She took a quick shower and then pulled on a black skirt with a blue plaid button down shirt and ankle boots. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, she sighed. Even when Isabelle was training, she still looked flawless. It was not fair. Clary brushed on some makeup. She looked a little bit better. Giving up, Clary walked down to the kitchen.

When she walked in, the aroma was overwhelming. The food smelled so good that Clary's mouth was already watering by the time she reached the table. "So what are we having?"

"Mexican Casserole." Jace stated. "It's one of my favorites."

"It is pretty good. Maybe I should try making it one time." Izzy pondered.

"No!" Jace and Alec yelled simultaneously. Clary, who had started to eat, almost choked on the food because she was trying hard not to laugh.

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Be-because," Alec stammered. "Mom's here. You don't have any reason to cook, you can just relax."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Isabelle went back to eating her food.

The teens had the rest of the day off. Alec went to go see Magnus to figure what the hell was going on between them and Izzy was off to hang out with Simon. Jace wanted to get some more sheet music so not soon after Isabelle left, he and Clary were walking to the music store. When they walked in, Jace went right over to the piano section, looking for a book that he didn't already own. Clary walked over more slowly, looking around the store.

"Hey Jace?" She mused.

"Mmmm." He was completely absorbed in which music he should get.

"Do you think I should learn to play something?"

At that Jace did turn, putting the books down. "I can teach you how to play piano if you want."

Clary smiled. "I would like that very much."

In the end, they left with two books. A complete set of Beethoven's symphonies for Jace and a practice book for beginners that Clary would use.

When the two got back to the Institute Jace led the way to the music room. He sat down on the bench and flipped through his book until he found what he was looking for, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Clary sat down next to Jace and listened in awe as he began to play. The music flowed out from under Jace's graceful fingers and the song was so beautiful. Clary had heard the song before, but never like this. When he finished, Jace turned to Clary. "Did you like it?"

Clary wiped away the tears that had spilt over. She nodded and leaned into Jace. The kiss was soft and gentle. When Clary tried to deepen it however, Jace pulled away. "Nuh uh." He grinned. "We need to practice." Clary pouted and Jace laughed. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then whispered in her ear. "We have plenty of time for that tonight." Clary shivered at that.

For the rest of time until dinner, Jace taught the basics to Clary. Dinner was, again, delicious. Maryse really was a remarkable cook. Alec took a bite and couldn't help letting out a small moan. "How can you" he said, pointing at Isabelle, "be in any way related to her?" he pointed at Maryse this time.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Alexander," Izzy spoke softly. That just made it even scarier. "Mom and I look so much alike. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That wasn't what I meant, but sure. You guys are twins." Alec rolled his eyes but went back to eating the delicious dinner that Maryse had made. After everyone had finished, Izzy grabbed Clary's arm and started to drag her away.

"Help me!" She mouthed at Jace. He just shook his head and smirked.

"Sorry Clary, but I'm too vain to risk my life to get you out of sleepover stuff. Sorry."

Clary scowled. "I'll get you back for that Jace Lightwood. I swear on the Angel that I will." Jace's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Izzy and Clary were already in the hall.

"What do you plan on doing Is?" Clary asked warily.

"You know, makeovers, movie marathons; basic slumber party activities. We might even have a pillow fight." Izzy threw open the door to her room and stepped in. Clary followed behind her. It looked like a department store had thrown up in Isabelle's room. Clothes and shoes completely covered the floor, and there was a blanket of glitter over everything. There was also a fair share of weapons. After Clary almost stepped on an 8 inch dagger, she walked carefully, looking down at the floor before taking a step.

"Okay," Izzy squealed, shoving Clary down in front of the vanity mirror. "I'll do your makeup first!"

After the makeovers were finished, Isabelle picked out a scary movie for them to watch. It turned out that The Ring was one of the scariest movies Clary had seen. When it was finally over, Clary sighed in relief. Unfortunately for her, it was short-lived. "Now for the second movie."

"Izzy, please no."

"Stop being such a wuss Clary! Seriously, it's not that bad."

So Clary was forced to sit and watch the movie. When this one ended, Clary jumped up. "That's enough for now Izzy. Goodnight!" And with that she rushed out of the room and up towards where the bedrooms were.

Instead of going to her room, Clary stopped outside of Jace's door. She didn't know whether to knock or not, so with a shrug, she opened his door. Jace was in the middle of drawing a rune on his wall. "Is that what I think it is?" Clary asked.

Jace grinned and nodded. "I told you we would have time later tonight."

He walked over to her and intertwined their fingers. Then he put his lips to hers. It started as slow and soft, but it quickly changed. Both Clary and Jace were panting. Clary loved the way Jace's lips felt against hers. The feel of his hot breath on her when he whispered her name. Clary pulled Jace's shirt off. Her hands were on his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Jace reached down and grabbed Clary's thigh, yanking her leg up onto his hip. She pulled her other leg up, allowing Jace to carry her, while still kissing, over to the bed. He put Clary down on the bed and made sure that he didn't put too much weight on her as he lay down on top of her. Jace then went to work on Clary's top, quickly undoing the buttons. When she heard Jace's breathe catch, she grinned. Clary had been sure to wear her sexiest bra. It was red and completely covered in black lace.

After about 20 minutes, Jace still had not been able to unhook Clary's bra. He had scoured her entire back but he couldn't find the clasp anywhere. Finally, a very pissed Jace pulled away from Clary's lips and reached over to his desk where a dagger was waiting. He was determined to get that bra off. Right before he grabbed the dagger, Clary started to giggle.

"Jace." Clary chuckled.

"What?" Jace snapped at her in frustration.

Clary pointed down at her chest. "It's a front clasped bra." She managed to get out between laughs.

Jace looked at Clary for moment then flashed his eyes down at her bra. Then he looked back up at her. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Because, I swore on the Angel that I'd get you back and there was no way in hell that I was gonna break that promise."

Jace frowned and moved to sit at the end of his bed, looking a lot like a kid who had just been grounded. Clary crawled across the bed to him and sat in his lap. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, her breath tickling Jace, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the bra."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to where she was laying on him this time. Now that Jace knew where the clasp was, he quickly undid her bra and it slide onto the ground with the other clothes.

After a long time of kissing, Clary pulled back. She didn't want to stop, but she was so tired because of the training. Clary moved to get off the bed but Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"No," we whispered. "Stay with me tonight."

Clary looked at him. She loved the idea of staying with Jace, but she wasn't sure how far she was willing to go. "I don't know Jace…."

Jace looked up at her. "If you don't want to have sex then there won't be any. I just don't you leaving me."

Clary was glad that Jace said that. She had heard that most guys pressured girls into having sex, but Jace was willing to wait. She smiled and snuggled in next to him. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

The next morning, Jace and Clary woke up to Jace's door being thrown open and slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Isabelle flew into room. "Jace!" She screeched. "Have you seen-?" She stopped short when Clary propped herself up onto Jace's chest. Clary made sure that she had the blanket around her because she had never gotten around to putting her bra back on. Izzy just raised her eyebrows. "You know, I shouldn't exactly be surprised."

"Would you like it join us Izzy?" Jace smiled seductively. They both knew Jace was just joking but Isabelle's expression was horrified and disgusted.

She quickly composed herself. "No thanks, I have Simon for that." Clary's jaw dropped. "Now hurry up and get decent before mom and dad come in wondering where you two are." She gave them one last look and then turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Clary rolled her eyes, but started to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, mexican casseroles are delicious! Here's the recipe I use. <strong>** I tried putting the url for the recipe in here, but for some reason it won't work... So I guess you'll just have to google it. **

**Here are the chapter names and brief summaries (that give nothing away) for Clockwork Prince!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Outcast Dead<p>

Will visits the Cross Bones Graveyard in London.

.org/wiki/File:Cross_Bones_

Chapter One: The Council Chamber

Pretty literal — the Council meets to discuss whether Charlotte is fit to run the Institute; we see a bit more of the Lightwoods, not to mention the Waylands and some other familiar families.

Chapter Two: Reparations

"Mr. Bane has been awaiting your arrival, sir," said the footman, and stepped aside to let Will enter.

Chapter Three: Unjustifiable Death

The term, under the Accords, for a Shadowhunter killing a Downworlder without provocation.

"This was the first time she had been alone with Will in weeks."

Chapter Four: A Journey

Tessa, Will and Jem leave the Institute and in fact, London entirely.

"Gabriel Lightwood strode across the room to meet them. He really was quite tall, Tessa thought, craning her neck to look up at him. As a tall girl herself, she didn't often find herself bending her head back to look up at men."

Chapter Five: Shades of the Past

This one is a pun that will probably only make sense upon actual reading. Although one of the themes of the book is how the past affects the present.

Chapter Six: In Silence Sealed

Again the theme is hidden secrets. The title comes from a Charlotte Bronte poem. "In secret kept, in silence sealed." Tessa begins to uncover the secrets of her own origins.

Chapter Seven: I had to redact the title of this chapter. It's a spoiler. :)

"When Will truly wants something," said Jem, quietly, "when he feels something — he can break your heart."

Chapter Eight: The Purposes of Wrath

The title here comes from Thomas de Quncey's (yes de Quincey!) Confessions of an English Opium-Eater. The paragraph is about addiction, and both the pleasures and the pains of opium, and the chapter is not dissimilar. Also, we meet Ragnor Fell.

Chapter Nine: Fierce Midnight

This chapter ends the night begun in the previous chapter. And has some pretty hot kissing. Titled after a Swinburne poem.

Chapter Ten: The Virtue of Angels

The virtue of angels is that they cannot deteriorate; their flaw is that they cannot improve. Man's flaw is that he can deteriorate; and his virtue is that he can improve. —The Talmud

Someone rather unexpected hits Gabriel — who, really, was asking for it.

Chapter Eleven: Wild Unrest

This chapter title comes from the poem "City of Dreadful Night" by James Thompson. It's really about taking on the suffering of someone you love. Will wanders about London at night. "He had reached Fleet Street. Temple Bar was visible through the mist in the distance" — Temple Bar is the structure Jem is standing in front of, on the cover of the book.

Chapter Twelve: The Ball

This is somewhat self-explanatory. There is a masquerade ball. And a balcony. And Magnus.

Chapter Thirteen: The Mortal Sword

We finally see the Mortal Sword put to its actual use: extracting the truth from reluctant Shadowhunters. And it is not pretty.

Chapter Fourteen: The Silent City

"Ah," said a voice from the doorway, "having your annual 'everyone thinks Will is a lunatic' meeting, are you?"

Chapter Fifteen: Thousands More

From a poem by Charlotte Mew: There are thousands more; you do not miss a rose.

"Will has always been the brighter burning star, the one to catch attention — but Jem is a steady flame, unwavering and honest. He could make you happy."

Chapter Sixteen: Mortal Rage

In which there are automatons and vengeance and explosions. The title comes from Shakespeare: "And brass eternal slave to mortal rage."

Chapter Seventeen: In Dreams

There is the famous "in dreams begin responsibilities" but this title is actually from a poem by Matthew Arnold. The chapter from which this deleted scene was taken:

/acljr

Chapter Eighteen: Until I Die:

This chapter title has really freaked people out. So I will be nice and say that it is from a poem by Christopher Brennan (no relation to Sarah Rees)

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
>I love you now until I die<p>

Chapter Nineteen: If Treason Doth Prosper

Betrayals and misunderstandings come thick and fast. And Magnus may have a new boyfriend. The title is from a poem attributed to Sir John Harrington:

"Treason doth never prosper: what's the reason?  
>Why if it prosper, none dare call it treason."<p>

Chapter Twenty: The Last Dream

This is the chapter that made me cry! I rarely cry so I felt good about that. The chapter title comes from A Tale of Two Cities.

Chapter Twenty-One: Coals of Fire:

I guess if you're paying a lot of attention you'll recognize this as part of something Jace quotes in City of Fallen Angels. Endings, beginnings, new characters, and, I promise, not too bad of a cliffhanger.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the chapters. Oh and I copied this from a website, so I was NOT the person who got rid of the title for chapter 7. I would never do something like that to you guys :D Review! And remember, I'm asking for a certain amount of reviews anymore so I'll work to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I want to know what you guys are thinking! That's it for now!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Quicker update than last time! And what makes it even more amazing is that I'm in the middle of writing another fanfic (A Broken Life)! So this a filler chapter so nothing too exciting is gonna happen :P Sorry. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up real soon.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't already guessed, I'm not Cassie Clare so I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>After training and lunch, Isabelle wanted to go shopping. Clary refused at first and Izzy had to beg which eventually turned into threats until Clary, throwing her hands in the air, agreed to go with her. Walking down the street, Clary was picking at the sleeve of her shirt. She did this whenever she was nervous. "Hey Izzy?" Clary mentally slapped herself for sounding so panicky.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever you know….had…sex with someone?" Clary rushed the last part and hoped she didn't look too red.

Izzy stopped and looked at a store. After deciding that it was good enough for her tastes, she walked in with Clary trailing after her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because well I'm a-a virgin and-"

"Wait!" Isabelle turned from the clothes rack she was skimming through and stared at Clary. "You mean you and Jace didn't-?"

"No." Clary said, cutting Izzy off and shaking her head. "We didn't do anything last night. Well I mean we kissed and stuff but that was it! I just slept. With Jace sleeping next to me."

Izzy raised her eyebrows but turned back to the clothes. "Anyways, finish what you were saying."

"What was I saying? Oh, right. I'm a virgin and I'm, well I'm going to assume Jace isn't." Clary continued flatly. She didn't want to think about how many girls Jace had been with.

"You know my dearest Clarissa," Isabelle smirked. "To assume makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'." When she saw that Clary wasn't amused, Izzy sighed. "Yes Clary, I've had sex before. One thing you need to know. Always have protection. Always. And if you're nervous because you've never done it before, don't be. I'm sure you're a natural." Izzy flashed Clary a smile, who blushed and ducked her head down.

"Have you ever slept with Simon?" When Izzy gave Clary a look, she just shrugged. "I'm curious."

Izzy rolled her eyes and moved on to the shoe section. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat? And no, we haven't. Well, except for that one time in Idris. But that doesn't really count."

Clary's jaw dropped. "_What _time in Idris?" She couldn't believe it. Sure, everyone knew that Isabelle and Simon had a thing, but still!

Izzy just waved her hand as if it wasn't important. "Long story, believe me. But staying on the topic of Simon, I invited him to come with us. He should be here any minute."

That surprised Clary just as much as her other statement did. "You got Simon to come _shopping _with us?"

"Well I told him that if he came then I would try on and model the clothes for him. And by that point, he was pretty easy to convince."

Clary snorted. "Guys." She said shaking her head.

By the time that Simon arrived, Clary and Isabelle had left all conversations that would make him feel awkward. When Simon came up behind them, they were going through the pros and cons of getting a super glittery tank top. Simon put his hands over Izzy's eyes and asked in a deep voice "Guess who?"

"Meliourn?" Isabelle squeaked hopefully and laughed when she pulled away to see Simon scowling. "I'm just kidding baby." She said, giving Simon a quick peck. "You're hands are way too cold to be Meliorn's!" She chuckled at Simon's expression. "Now," she said her eyes wide and serious. "What do you think of this top?"

Simon looked at it and grinned. "It looks like it used to be a normal tank top that was left at Magnus' place for a week."

"Then I think I'll get it." Isabelle said

* * *

><p>"Why am I trying on dresses again?" Clary asked warily. Isabelle had dragged Clary and Simon to ten different stores and this was the about the 50th dress she had forced Clary into.<p>

"Because! We're going to Pandemonium tonight and we need to find you a dress that will make Jace's eyes bulge out when he sees you."

Clary looked in the mirror and groaned. "There is no way I'm going out there in this thing!" The dress was horrible. It was pink, stuck to Clary's skin, and just looked wrong.

"Oh yes you will! I need to see what it looks like."

Clary grabbed the handle and slowly stepped out of the dressing room. Simon started to laugh and Clary glared, shutting him up.

"You're right." Izzy nodded. "That dress is absolutely hideous. Give me a minute." She walked back over to all the dresses and started to look through them. Her eyes lit up and she threw a dress at Clary. "Try that one!"

Clary huffed at how ridiculous all of this was and went back to change. She stripped off the pink dress as quick as she could. After putting the new dress on and glancing in the mirror, Clary gasped. It was perfect. The dress was champagne-colored, strapless, and came down to the middle of her thigh. The bottom puffed out just a tiny bit. There was a black satin ribbon around the waist and the large bow was pushed slightly to the side. The dress had sparkles on it as well. Not a whole lot, but enough to tease the eye.

Clary came out of the changing room grinning and Isabelle grinned too. "That dress is so gorgeous on you Clary! We have to get it!"

Clary nodded. "Hell yeah I'm getting it! This dress is amazing!"

"Great! Now we just need to get you a pair of shoes!"

Clary rolled her eyes, but went with Izzy to the shoe section. She was actually having fun.

Clary and Izzy got back to the Institute around six. After Izzy picked out a pair of strappy stilettos, in which Clary would surely fall, they all went to eat at Taki's since Simon couldn't come back to the Institute. Clary struggled opening the elevator door. Both she and Isabelle had several bags in each hand and some of them were actually pretty heavy. While making their way up to Izzy's room, they passed Jace.

"Damn Iz! You two took long enough! Seriously, what were you doing? And why the hell do you have so many bags?"

"You ask too many questions Jace. None of which we'll answer. Don't make any plans. We're going to Pandemonium tonight." Izzy fake scowled at Jace then grabbed Clary's wrist. "C'mon. We have to get ready. Oh and tell Alec!" She called back to Jace who looked like he was heading toward the kitchen.

Several hours of being a life size Barbie for Izzy later and Clary was ready. The heels made Clary slightly taller and the fishnets made it look like she had extra long legs. Izzy was dressed in a super tight, super short, purple dress and thigh high boots.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle said, sliding a dagger and her stele into her boot. "You want a thigh sheath?"

Clary was about to decline when she felt a sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. It surprised Clary because it came out of nowhere. _It's probably just because the _last_ time I went to Pandemonium, there was a demon. _Clary thought trying to shake the feeling. Still not completely convinced, she nodded. The sheath was specially made and there was a compartment for both a knife and a stele.

Clary slipped the sheath on and then went with Izzy to find the waiting boys. She hoped that nothing would happen and that she was just being paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, nothing too exciting. I still would appreciate some reviews *hint hint* :) UHMMMMM like I said I'll try and update soon. I'm alternating updates between this and my other story so we'll see how that goes... OH! Okay so there's this song called Stutter by Connor Pledger. It's not popular or anything and hardly anybody knows who Connor is, but it's a super good song. I would love a guy to sing that to me. :) I wanted to incorporate it into the story, but Jace is wayyyy to arrogant to sing that. Simon maybe? I don't know... listen to it and tell me what ya think! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I was sad that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. Not one. And I know that getting reviews doesn't really matter and that last chapter was a filler and kinda short but still. Oh well. I think this chapter is a lot longer and it involves Jonathon. Yay! He's my fav character. Don't judge. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>The girls went and met up with Alec and Jace who were waiting, quite impatiently, by the elevator. Isabelle was right in the fact that Jace's eyes did widen a considerable amount when he saw Clary. Clary felt a blush start to creep up.<p>

"By the Angel, you guys take forever! Seriously, what the hell takes you that long to get ready?" Alec complained as he jammed down the elevator button.

Jace smirked. "Ignore Alec. He's just acting pissy because Magnus canceled. Something about how he really wanted to spend some alone time with Jordan."

Alec huffed and punched Jace in the arm. "That is NOT what he said. Chairman Meow's sick and so Magnus has to take care of him."

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's it." Jace's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Alec looked like he was about to punch Jace again, but Izzy acted first.

"Boys, boys. Can't we try and behave ourselves?" Isabelle shook her head and strode past them into the elevator.

Alec gave Jace one more glare and then followed after his sister.

Simon was already at the club when they got there. As soon as Izzy saw him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the dance floor, leaving Alec standing awkwardly next to Jace and Clary.

"Well this is gonna be a fun night." Jace muttered as he pulled Clary towards the bar. Alec followed behind.

Alec was an awkward third wheel the entire time. He had tried hanging out with Simon and Isabelle, but he left when they started grinding. He followed Jace and Clary around everywhere, giving them no privacy. They thought he would get the message when they abandoned the club for the alley out back, but Alec went on trotting after them.

"What are we doing out here?" Alec asked, confused.

"Well we," Jace motioned to himself and Clary, "just wanted to get some fresh air."

"You know," said a voice behind them, "I thought threesomes were two girls and a guy. Not the other way around."

Clary froze. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He was dead. Clary turned slowly and all of her hopes died. Her heart stopped and she felt fear spread throughout her entire body. Jonathon stood in the shadows, barely visible. He stepped forward and there was a smirk on his face and a glint in his black eyes.

"Alec here being gay just makes this whole situation so much worse."

Clary stared. "What are you-? I mean- How are you alive?"

Jonathon chuckled. "I thought it would be obvious. After everyone left the roof, Jace used his own blood to finish the ritual. Jace brought me back to life."

"No." Clary shook her head. There was no way in hell Jace would ever do something like that. "Jace, tell him he's lying."

Jace just stood there. Clary looked back and forth between the two boys. Alec held a seraph blade, ready to attack if needed.

"You see dear sister, the rune you thought you destroyed when you cut Jace went far deeper than just skin. Don't blame yourself though, there was nothing you could do." Jonathon smiled wickedly.

Clary was filled with despair. Jonathon was alive. And he was here for a reason. "What do you want Jonathon?"

"It's simple really. I want you to make a portal and then you all will accompany back to my base."

Clary growled. She had to make sure that Jonathon didn't see how scared she actually was. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't really have a choice in the matter." Jonathon drew out a broadsword and held it menacingly.

Alec charged. He let his anger fuel the attack. It was not enough though. Jonathon was so much stronger. It did not help when Jace stepped forward and yanked the blade out of Alec's hand. "Jace." Alec whispered. His voice laced with hurt from Jace's betrayal. Jonathon grabbed Alec and pressed the sword to his jugular.

"Now Clarissa, take the dagger from your sheath and drop it on the ground." Clary numbly did she was told. "Good girl. Take out your stele and draw a portal. If you try to draw anything else, I will slit your friend's throat."

Jonathon watched as Clary slid the stele out of the sheath and started to draw on the wall. After a couple minutes, a portal stood before them.

Jonathon smiled. "Perfect. We'll all go through it at once. Do not think of anything. If we go anywhere besides where I want us to, bad things will happen. Now move."

Together, they all stepped into the portal. Clary stumbled when stepping out of it. She looked around and saw that they were obviously in the room Jonathon was going to hold them prisoner in. The walls and door were made of metal and there shackles connected to the wall.

Jonathon shoved Clary forward and chained her and then Alec to the wall. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He joked. Jonathon left with Jace trailing behind him.

"Alec." Clary whispered. "Alec I'm scared."

"I know Clary. But everything's going to be all right. We're gonna be all right. I promise."

"Do you swear Alec? Do you swear on the Angel?" Clary knew it was wrong, but she had to ask.

Alec hesitated. Then he sighed. "Yes Clary. I swear on the Angel that we will get out of here."

Jonathon walked back into the room. Clary had no idea where Jace was. "I suppose I should tell you why I kidnapped you."

Clary just scowled. She hated Jonathon and she decided that she would refuse to speak to him.

Jonathon raised his eyebrows when nobody said anything. "I brought you here because, truthfully, I need you little sister."

Clary looked away. She did not like the fact that they were siblings being pointed out.

Jonathon walked forward and gripped Clary's chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are different Clary. Special. You have the power of the angels and I need you to use it for me. Angels can bring people back from the dead. I know you can too. You will bring back Father to world of the living."

Alec gasped. Clary was struggling not to scream in Jonathon's face. If Valentine was alive again, there would be no hope for anybody.

"So what do you say Clary?"

"Never." She spat.

Jonathon, however, just laughed. He walked over to table that Clary hadn't noticed before. When he yanked off the sheet, Clary turned green. On the table lay dozens of weapons. Jonathon selected a large serrated knife and made his way back over to Clary. "We'll see about that."

It took exactly four days for Clary to break. She had tried to handle the torture, but Jonathon was cruel. He know how to make Clary suffer as much pain as possible without actually killing her.

"C'mon Clary. I know that you want this to stop. All you have to do is one simple ritual." It wasn't actually that simple. Clary had no idea how to bring people back from the dead so she couldn't help Jonathon even if she wanted to. Which she certainly did not.

When Clary said nothing, Jonathon walked up to the table and picked up a wicked looking whip. He turned Clary over on her stomach. She was too weak to resist. Jonathon whipped a horizontal slash across Clary's back. It took everything she had not to cry out in pain. Clary wanted to show as little weakness as possible. The next cut was vertical and it went very deep. Almost to the bone. Jonathon continued on mercilessly. After several more whippings, he stopped to admire his handiwork. On Clary's back, he had made the slashes into crude looking letters. JCM.

"I put my initials into your back Clary. That way you'll always remember this day. Will you give in now?"

Clary, who was too weak to do anything else, spat. Jonathon sighed and shook his head. "Too bad. Jace, bring me the jar of alcohol." Jace had been standing off to the side the entire time. Clary watched in horror as Jace handed the glass full of clear liquid to Jonathon. She was confused when Jace had walked in with it, but now everything made sense.

Clary let out a scream as Jonathon dumped the contents onto her back. The alcohol poured into Clary's wounds, making everything so painful that she almost fainted.

Jonathon grabbed Clary's hair and yanked her up so that he could look at her. "Give up Clary."

Clary whimpered and shook her head. Jonathon threw her to the ground. "Fine. If your own pain isn't bad enough, what about someone else's?"

Jonathon turned to Alec and kicked him in the ribs. Clary cringed when she heard bones breaking. This was the first time that Jonathon had even acknowledged Alec, even though the boy had been yanking at his restraints and yelling obscenities at Jonathon non-stop. Jonathon kicked Alec again harder this time.

"Jace!" Clary screamed. "Jace please! This is Alec! He's your best friend, your brother! Your _parabati_! Please stop this madness!"

Jace just stood there, not saying a word. He was acting just like he did at the Ironworks party. Clary let out a sob. There was no hope. She couldn't give Jonathon what he wanted, so both she and Alec would die.

Clary squeezed her eyes shut when Jonathon cut a long gash down Alec's face. And then she saw it. Clary had never seen it before but now it was clear. The way to bring Valentine back was not just a single rune, but a dozen all interconnected.

Clary laid there for a moment. If she brought Valentine back, then they would all die. But in this very moment, Jonathon was hurting Alec and Jace was watching it all and she just couldn't handle it.

"Stop! I'll do it! I'll bring Valentine back, just please stop!"

Jonathon stepped away from Alec and smiled in satisfaction. "I knew you would Clary. It was just a matter of time."

Clary glared. "You have to release me. And I'll need a stele."

Jonathon nodded and walked over to her. He brought his blade down and sliced through her bindings. Then he pulled his stele out. He held it in front of her. "Don't try anything or Alec will die."

Clary gulped and took the stele from his grasp. Then she moved to the center of the room. For the ritual, she was going to need space.

Clary sat there and drew several runes. Some were swirling and open while others were knotted and square. Clary drew the rune that represented Valentine and then drew four runes around it in the shape of a square. Finally, Clary connected all the runes. Then she looked at Jonathon. "I'm going to need some of your blood."

"Why?" Jonathon sounded skeptical.

"Because I need blood from his kin." Clary explained.

"Then use your own blood. He's your father too."

Clary shook her head. "I can't. The ritual needs four sources of blood. Some from the kin, some from the angel, some from the person who's performing the ritual, and some from an innocent. Usually the blood is taken from four different people. But I'm using my blood for two. The angel and the one who's performing the ritual. If I use anymore of my own blood then I'll die and I won't be able to finish the ritual. I have to draw a rune on Valentine once he returns."

Jonathon sighed but he cut a slit in his palm and let the blood drip onto the rune representing family. Then he did the same thing to Alec and Clary, making sure the blood fell onto the appropriate runes.

All of the blood seeped across the runes, and when it reached Valentine's rune, all of the runes began to glow. Clary could feel the energy leaving her body and she saw that Jonathon and Alec could feel it too.

The energy collected together and a glowing shape began to form on the ground. Slowly, painfully slowly, Valentine appeared. Clary realized with a start that he was wearing the same thing he was on the day that he died.

Alec gasped and Jonathon and Jace just stared. Clary looked away. She couldn't bear to look at the abomination that she had brought back. After a moment, Valentine opened his eyes and gradually stood.

Jonathon walked over and clasped his arm. "Father. It is so good to see you again."

Valentine nodded and then looked at Clary. "Did you do this?" He asked.

Clary nodded. She was too horrified to speak.

"Get up." Jonathon commanded. "Finish the ritual."

Clary rose and moved in front of Valentine. With shaking hands, she undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt so she would able to draw the rune over his heart.

Clary closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Then she began to draw the rune. This one was actually quite simple. After drawing a few loops, she was done.

"Very good daughter." Valentine commended her. "I am so very proud of you. Jonathon, you and I have some things to discuss."

Valentine moved towards the door but it had already been slammed open. Several people rushed into the room. Clary recognized that it was the rest of the Lightwoods, Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn, and Maia and Jordan. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight in front of them.

Valentine smiled. "It's so good to see all of you. Especially you Jocelyn. You look so beautiful when you're angry."

Jocelyn growled and pounced at him before anyone could stop which caused all hell to break loose. Luke ran up to defend Jocelyn and Robert and Mayrse went straight for Jonathon while Isabelle and Magnus dropped to the ground to help Alec. Maia and Jordan ran over to Clary.

"Come here. We gotta get you outta here girl." Maia said and started tugging Clary towards the door.

"No. I can't leave them. I have to help."

"Clary, you're too weak. You'll end up getting hurt, which will help nobody."

Isabelle and Magnus managed to break off Alec's shackles and all three of them went to help Robert and Mayrse fight Jonathon.

"Jace!" Jonathon yelled. "Come and get rid of these pests!"

Everyone turned to look at Jace. He pulled out his sword.

"Jace." Izzy whispered. "What are you doing Jace?"

Jace ignored her question and swung at her instead. Isabelle gasped and blocked his attack. She would defend herself, but she would never strike Jace.

Luke started backing towards the door while still fighting off Valentine. "We need to get of here!" He yelled.

"But what about Jace?" Clary screeched. She would not leave him, even if he was trying to kill her.

"He's siding with Valentine right now." Luke called back. "We'll try to save him later, but right now we need to leave!"

Robert nodded. "He's right! Let's go!" Grabbing Mayrse, Robert pushed Isabelle and Alec and towards the door. Maia and Jordan, who were still with Clary, gripped her arms and dragged her unwillingly away.

They all sprinted through the hallways being chased by Valentine, Jonathon and Jace, and eventually made it outside of the huge building. It was now that Clary realized that she had absolutely no idea where they were.

She followed everyone to a portal that Magnus must have made and left open. They all ran through it and Magnus quickly closed it, ensuring that they could not be followed. Everyone collapsed to the ground in the middle of the Institute library and gasped for breath.

Jocelyn and Luke rushed over to Clary and tightly embraced her. Mayrse, Robert, Izzy, and Magnus did the same to Alec.

Jocelyn pulled out a stele and began to draw _iritzes _on Clary.

"How did you find me?" Clary asked her mom.

"We used a tracking rune honey."

After making sure everyone was healed, they all sat on the couches and let Clary and Alec explain what happened.

"What about Jace?" Clary asked.

Robert sighed. "We'll figure something out. We'll all do some research and see if we can't fix him. This thing is for from over. Valentine's back. Again. Who knows what he has planned."

Mayrse suggested that they all get some rest because there was nothing they could do right now and they all needed to build up their energy.

Everyone was too tired to go home, so they all slept at the Institute. As Clary lay in bed, she couldn't stop running through everything that had happened. What was going to happen now? How would she get Jace back? And how would they stop Valentine? Clary knew the answers to none of the questions, so pushing them into the very back of her mind, she was able to get a few hours of restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the last chapter! Yeah I'll write an epilogue but it'll be short so yeah... And I'll write a sequel too, obviously. I can't just have the entire story end like that. The epilogue should be up pretty soon since I don't predict it being super long but I'm not sure about the sequel. I think I'm gonna focus on my other story so I don't know when I'll post it. So review please! I would super appreciate it! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the epilogue! It has a bitter-sweet ending that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary walked through the Institute aimlessly. The past several days had been chaotic. Robert and Maryse had gone to Idris as soon as possible to explain to the Clave what had happened. However, they did not want to leave the kids alone, especially since Jonathon and Valentine were back, so Clary, along with Luke and Jocelyn, were staying at the Institute.<p>

Even if the Lightwoods wouldn't have asked, Jocelyn would have insisted that they stay there. She felt much safer behind the locked gate surrounding the Institute and before Robert and Maryse left, they put even more protective barriers up.

Clary didn't know where she was going. She wanted to talk to someone, but she had no idea who. Jocelyn stayed locked up in her room, and only let Luke in. Clary was hurt when Jocelyn refused to let her in until Luke said that she was trying to deal with everything that had happened and that she'd be back to her normal self eventually. Clary decided she would let her mom have some space. Alec had gone into hardcore training mode. Clary had tried practicing with him, but when he almost killed her three times in less than five minutes, she backed off. Clary wished she could call Simon but he was already dealing with so much that she didn't want to bother him. Finally, Clary stopped in front of a door. Hesitantly, she knocked.

"Come in." The voice from inside called.

Clary opened the door and carefully made her way across the minefield that was Izzy's floor and plopped down on the bed. Isabelle had been sitting at her vanity table, touching up her already perfect makeup, but she moved to sit down on the bed next to Clary.

Isabelle took one look at Clary- her swollen red eyes, tear-streaked face, and trembling lip- and pulled her into her lap. Clary broke down and sat there for a while, sobbing. Her tears soaked through Izzy's shirt and in the back of her mind, Clary felt bad for ruining it. When Clary ran out of tears, she sat there sniffling and shaking while Isabelle stroked her hair, trying to sooth her.

After about fifteen more minutes of this, Izzy pulled back and looked at Clary. "Do you want to talk honey?"

Clary stared back up at Isabelle. How in the world she be able to explain how she felt. About how many emotions were racing through her and threatening to overwhelm her. "I…it's just…. I should have…. I just miss him so much." Clary finished lamely. One look into Izzy's eyes and Clary saw that the girl was in just as much pain as she was.

"I know Clary. We all miss him. But there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to believe that everything will get better. And it will, eventually."

"I just thought that after the Ironworks party that Jace was back to normal. He was certainly acting like his old self."

Izzy nodded. "There's nothing that you could have done Clary. What happened that night is in the past, so let's put it behind us."

Suddenly, Clary remembered something that Lilith had said. Maybe there was a little hope. It wouldn't fix all their problems, but it would lighten the mood. It would help cheer everyone up.

"Iz, Lilith kept repeating something that night."

Isabelle sighed. "Did you not hear what I just said? Clary, what are you doing?"

Clary had jumped up from the bed and began pacing the room. "Balance. Lilith kept saying that she had to bring Jonathon back from the dead because Jace was brought back. A life from the light and a life from the dark."

"So? Are you trying to make a point Clary? Because I don't follow you."

Clary turned towards Isabelle. "Valentine's alive. A life from the dark." Clary sighed at Isabelle's look of confusion. "Don't you see it Izzy? We're unbalanced! We need to bring back someone from the light."

Realization began to dawn on Isabelle and then she jumped up and grabbed Clary's arm. "Clary! Can you-?

Clary nodded. "Yes Iz, I can."

* * *

><p>Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus sat cross-legged on Izzy's now clean floor. They decided to call Magnus since everyone else was busy and Simon couldn't come into the Institute. Clary drew the runes and everyone spilt a little of their blood onto the ritual. Within minutes, a body was beginning to form on the ground. Clary couldn't help to think about how she had done the same thing with Valentine and she shuddered.<p>

The person had completely formed and Isabelle grabbed the boy and yanked him onto her lap before he could process what was going on.

"Izzy?" The boy asked, pushing his glasses back and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Max, it's me! By the Angel, I've missed you!" Izzy cried and squeezed Max tightly. It took a few minutes of persuasion from Magnus and Clary for Isabelle to release Max so they could greet him. Clary hugged Max and Magnus patted his head, messing up his hair.

As they walked through the halls of the Institute, Clary could feel the difference in the atmosphere. It was no longer hopeless and despairing, but happy and carefree. Max chattered as he skipped down the hallway, putting a smile on the others' faces.

"C'mon Izzy!" Max complained. "Hurry up!" Isabelle had refused to let go of Max's hand and apparently her pace was to slow for Max's taste.

They eventually made it to the training room. Alec had his back to them and he was viciously stabbing a dummy.

"Alec!" Izzy called. "Come here!"

Alec didn't look up. "Go away Isabelle. I'm busy."

"Alec?"

Alec slowly turned at Max's voice. After seeing him, Alec just stood there for a moment with his jaw hanging open. Then he dropped his seraph blade and sprinted over. He didn't stop, but instead scooped Max up into his arms and swung him around. Max laughed and hugged Alec back. Alec set Max down and flashed Clary a brilliant smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

Then they heard Max utter the words they were all dreading. The question that they had no idea how to answer. "Where's Jace?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the end of the story. *Tears well up* I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) I don'rt know when I'll get the sequel up, I'm super busy... I couldn't help myself! I HAD to bring back Max! I just had to! I hope you guys liked this and that you'll review! That would be super awesome!<strong>


End file.
